A Little Piece Of Heaven
by xartxisxaxbangx
Summary: It was like someone who had escaped from the Sahara desert had tasted water again; it was like a blind man who could see the sun for the first time; it was like a jigsaw puzzle, clicking together so perfectly. GaaHina. CharacterOC.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! =)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Gaara: Oh, just say it already!**

**Me: But I don't want to! **

**Gaara: If you don't say it, I'll seal you up into the sand tomb. And I'm not letting you out. **

**Me: Okay, okay already! Sheesh, someone's impatient today! Ahem, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, though I would like to own Gaara. **

**Gaara: Hey!**

**Me: It's the truth. And I don't own Robin Hood or Peter Pan, if anyone is nitpicking. **

He looked over at her with a beautiful smile, one that he did not grace ordinary mortals with. Her small, innocent frame, lying unbeknownst on the cream white bed, was hued in the gentle shades the moon provided. The bed was the shade of her skin, giving off an ethereal glow, thanks to the moon again. The satin blue coverlet draped over her, matching her nightgown. A midnight blue mass of hair rested on the cushions, while her cheek pillowed her hand, put softly against her face.

Her breathing came slowly, at ease and he watched the mesmerizing curves of her chest as it rose and fell. "Hina-chan," he muttered and her eyelids flickered. She sat up, clutching the bed sheets close to her. "Who's there?" she said sleepily. He noticed that she didn't stutter as much as the last time he visited her. She must have been working on it. He sort of missed her little stutter.

"It's me," he exhaled the breath he was holding, still in shock that her face was so perfect. True, there were a few flaws, like her nose which wasn't perfectly pinched. It was slightly snub, but still cute. Her eyes were a bit too big for her delicate face, however, it all added to her charm.

He knew she couldn't see him. He was positioned so that he could see every plane of her face clearly but all she could make of him was a smudged and shadowy shape.

"Wait, let me guess… Robin Hood?" she giggled and he shook his head, dazed. **(A/N: I do not own Robin Hood!)** For once, he was glad she couldn't see his dumbstruck face. "I'm nowhere near as noble as him," he whispered. "Too bad then, are you Peter Pan?" she joked, lightening the mood, which had tensed when he mentioned being noble. **(A/N: And I obviously don't own Peter Pan.) **

"How many times have I told you that I won't stop growing? You can obviously see my height, right?"

"Oh great, it actually talks! And uses sarcasm! Do you want a prize?"

"Aw, just zip it!" He flushed, embarrassed. "Don't be sad, Peter," she smiled, using her nickname for him. "So, passing over my sarcasm, how's your life going?"

At that, she stopped, suddenly silent. He heard her take a sharp breath and hold it tightly, as if she were trying not to cry. "Hina-chan, what's wrong?"

A few moments later, she tried to speak. It came out rather wobbly. "So I never actually asked you how you found my room and name. Should I be crept out that you're technically stalking me?"

"Shush, you know you love having me here," he grinned, even though she couldn't see it. "Yes, I do but sometimes you're a real pain," she murmured. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked of her, concerned but hurt.

"No." Her answer came quietly. "Stay."

"Do you have any problems?" He wondered, worried about her lack of energy tonight.

"I-"

"Come on, tell me."

"You sound like an overly concerned female, _mother hen_." That did it. He leapt up, wanting to tickle her but deliberating about his face. "What, too chicken to tickle a defenseless girl in bed, are you?" she asked, surprised.

What. The. Hell?

Oh, she was going to pay! He jumped at her and she gave a small scream and shuffled back under her covers. Too late, though. His long arms searched and found her sides and tickled her quite mercilessly. "S-stop tickling me, you idiot!" she hissed before laughing again.

Tears streamed down her face in little crystal beads. She laughed and laughed and laughed, and then laughed some more. He chuckled at her and her attempts to pry him off, which were of course in vain. Stopping suddenly, he realized what sort of position they were in… a very compromising one. He gulped and fled back to the shadows.

"P-peter, where did you go?" she asked, fearful. She stretched one white hand out and beseeched for him to get back here.

He stepped out slowly. A slant of light caught him on the face and she got a glimpse of something blue. _Blue eyes? Was it part of her room or were they blue eyes? _

Only one person she knew had those eyes – Naruto. He was Naruto? But the voice… Too deep, too husky…

A sense of relief washed over her, which was so strong it almost knocked her backwards. She could tell Naruto about her problem and he wouldn't mind, because he wasn't involved anyway. She had gotten over her crush of him years ago, anyway.

"Peter, can you sit here?"

She looked up at the shadow with melting eyes and he succumbed immediately. "Yes?"

"You wanted to know my problem, right? Before we started the whole 'tickle-fest'."

"That's true."

"Well… I… really like… someone… but I don't know if… he likes me… back…"

Great, just throw in the stutter, which she had worked so hard to overcome, and they'd be all set! She thought that wryly and watched his shadow intently.

He wanted to cry, honestly. But he never cried. So what was this feeling inside him?

After all that time trying to win her over and this was what he gets? What was the point? At that moment all he wanted to do was to hunt that person down and kill him, preferably using some slow and torturous method. "Who is it, Hina-chan?"

"Swear you won't tell?"

"I swear."

"You know him. He's a good friend of yours."

_Naruto? _How could it be Naruto? He thought that she'd gotten over her crush a long time ago! Actually, it still constantly surprised him that Naruto had ended up his friend; the hyperactive blond kid had always annoyed him. Somehow or other, they had ended up really good friends.

But then… perhaps she had been lying… though why she would lie about something like this escaped him. But maybe these things built up… over the years, she had probably realized that she still loved him. Why hadn't he noticed? He'd thought that she was falling for him!

What should he say? The nice thing or the evil thing?

"I'm sure Naruto likes you too, Hina-chan."

He was a nice enough guy, mostly, so he said the obvious thing. But while the words tumbled haltingly out of his mouth, his heart was stabbed repeatedly. It bled and he could imagine the crimson blood flowing into his lungs, choking him… draining him… because that was how he felt.

"W-what?!?!?"

Her shocked tone gave him hope; perhaps it was just a misunderstanding? He knew he was clutching at straws; he couldn't help it. How could you help it if the love of your life just told you she loved someone else?

The blood kept flowing… he felt numb…

"Naruto-kun?!?!? But… aren't you Naruto??" She forgot the kun this time – she sounded so genuinely agitated…

Those words… they were paradise, if only they were for him… if only he could be Naruto... too bad those words weren't for hi-

Hold on. She thought he was Naruto? Whom she was shocked to see?

Newfound hope gave him energy; his brain worked faster than it'd ever had. If he had been Naruto, it would be him who was his good friend. Then again, Kiba had been Naruto's friend too.

"You… like… Kiba?" He said it hesitatingly, disallowing himself the luxury and pleasure of thinking that maybe, just maybe it was he whom she liked.

"K-Kiba-k-kun??? W-what?" her shocked voice startled him. He had thought it was Kiba for sure…

He tried another name. "Gaara?"

A deafening silence. When had silence turned so loud? Tension rose; the silence went on. Then she gave a small shriek and buried her head under her pillows. A minor swear word spilled from her mouth, a word, even if minor, still a swear word. He'd never thought that he would hear her say something like that. And not once. Or twice, even.

"Crap, crap, crap," she muttered.

He numbed again but in a better way.

"I'm Gaara, Hina-chan."

"I knew it! Crap, crap, crap."

"You like me?"

"Crap, crap, crap."

"Please, stop that. You're marring this unbelievably wonderful moment."

"Crap, crap, crap."

"Stop it."

"Crap, crap, c-"

She was cut off when he grabbed her arms and forced her head to his. "Shut up," he muttered.

"Y-yes," she stammered. Before they could say anything else, he kissed her. At first, she struggled but as they went on, Hinata relaxed into his frame. Her hands tangled into his wild red hair, scraped over his kanji and brushed his cheeks softly, while he still kissed her, ravenously, hungrily but also gently, softly.

How could one describe the feeling?

It was like someone who had escaped from the Sahara desert had tasted water again; it was like a blind man who could see the sun for the first time; it was like a jigsaw puzzle, clicking together so perfectly.

It was their little piece of heaven.

**A/N: Okay, so there goes my first fanfic! I hoped you all liked it! Please review and I'll try to put up more. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated because I know I'm not really good at writing. Advice on how to write kissing scenes will also be appreciated. Tell me if it was a bit confusing. **

**Review, or I shall set Gaara on you! =)**


End file.
